The pArties thAt chAnged it All
by lilinfinite
Summary: These bitches are just so idiotic. They never remember what I say. Don't you think so? I thought as I turned to the little blonde tied up against the pole in my apartment. "You bitch!" She screamed as I take off my Ali mask, revealing myself. "I'm not the bitch, honey. You and your posse are." I casually answer as I play with the hem of my newly ironed red trench coat. -A
1. Chapter 1

"Is he getting any better?"

Aria hasn't even slept after that bitch "A" shot Ezra a month ago. Spencer, Emily, and Hannah are visiting Ezra (and Aria) for the 2nd time of the day. Hannah taps impatiently at her watch while she tries hard not to complain about how sick she is of this place and how much she thinks Aria should be locked up in Radley Sanitarium (Trust me! She stays at the hospital 24/7 and the only thing Hannah ever heard her say in the past month is either "Hi." Or "Is he getting any better?").

"He _is_ getting better, and I suppose he would wake up from him coma in…" Dr. Kingston answered in his super sexy British accent, "… 2 more days." He winked at Hannah and left. Aria stared at the currently-in-coma Ezra.

"Don't you think Ezra's head looks like a mummy that is in the middle of mummification?" Hannah giggled as she tries to "share a joke". But like always, 3 pairs of icy stares and one word greeted her: "_HANNAH!_"

"What! I was just 'making conversation'" she complained, "Isn't that what people do?"

Silence.

Then something hit Hannah:_ "Don't trust anyone." _The last words that Ali said to her before "A" kidnapped Ali. She replayed the last time they saw Ali and "A":

"Omigod," Ali exclaimed as she sat down next to Emily in her new (she have decided it was no longer safe to live in the old one) apartment in Philly, "It's just _such_ a great feeling to kill time with my girlfriends."

"While we are supposed to hunting that friggin' 'A' down." Added Spencer in her matter-of-factly tone.

They all sat in silence for a while until Alison suddenly started a conversation about their boyfriends.

"- So Han, Noel told me you have a hot boyfriend." She said, inching towards Hannah, who is on the opposite couch, "What's his specialty?"

"Hacking," Hannah said without any hesitation, "and kissing."

"Oh really!" Spencer shouted out in surprise, "You even said he was a 'lousy kisser'!"

"It was jus a joke, Spe -" Hannah paused for a moment, "How did you know about _that_?"

Spencer blushed, "From Mona."

"Now _you're _talking to that bitch!?" Alison was so shocked that she almost knocked over the table.

"She told me that when I was helping her to do those stupid 'A' thingy, okay?"

"Oh." Ali calmed down, "so what was that hottie's name again? Celeb?"

"Its _Caleb_; not _Celeb_." Emily corrected.

"Ooh, someone's talkin'." Cooed Ali as she put her arm around Emily, "So how are you with 'Pigskin'?"

"Cold war."

They laughed. When they calmed down, Hannah suddenly asked, "I've heard that Aria is going to ditch school until Ezra wakes up. Is she serious?"

The girls looked at each other. They know Aria still love Ezra and that she could miss 5 BFF reunion party for him. But the doctors said that he if is going to wake up from the coma, its going to take at least 2 months.

Ali got up and gestured Hannah to follow her. "Excuse us." Ali said as she makes their way into a tiny bedroom.

"Okay, I know that was a bad move to bring up that topic, but does it really worth being in a room and discussing about it privately?" Hannah asked, confused.

"No, I want you to know something."

"And that is…"

"Don't trust anyone."

"Not even them?" Hannah gestured at the door. Outside, they can both hear the other girls laughing and joking outside.

_Not even them_, Ali mouthed. Then they open the door and Ali asked, "So, what have we missed?"

Suddenly, the apartment door swing open and Aria stumbles in. "I-i-it's 'A'" she stammered as she pointed out side the window. A black figure stood there patiently, as if waiting for them to go over and reveal him/her.

"That is not a normal 'A' move." Spencer whispered as she inches closer to the window. They all inch a little closer to take a better look at the black hooded figure. In all of a sudden the porch light shone bright on "A"'s face, who turned out to be wearing an Alison mask, and he/she was holding a sign:

Say Goodbye. -A

Then followed a scream. Ali's scream. They turn around just in time to see the door shut and lock. Then they realize the graffiti on the walls:

I _told_ you to watch your back! -A

"Hannah." Spencer called, shaking her shoulder, "Han."

"Mmmm?" She asked, remembering that she is still in the lame hospital. She checked her watch, its been an hour and a half since they got here, "Oh my, god! It's been this long?"

"Han, we spent an hour visiting and half for waiting for you to wake up." Scolded Emily.

"We're meeting up at my house." Spencer said, "Now gather up your stuff!"

Spencer poured some lemonade into a cup and asked, "Are you sure you both don't want any lemonade? Its homemade." They both shook their head.

"How did Aria know 'A' was actually outside their window? I mean, wasn't she supposed to be with Ezra?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know." Answered Spencer, "Aria is so weird lately."

For a second, Hannah actually thought of telling Emily and Spencer about Ali's last words. But she knows she can't. Ali said (well, _mouthed_) that not even Hannah could trust them.

That night, Hannah lied wide-awake on her bed. Whenever she closed her eyes, she sees Ali in the black tank top she wore the last time Hannah saw her, covered with dirt and fear.

"Don't trust anyone." Ali would remind, then would mouth, _not even them._

These bitches are just _so_ idiotic. They never remember what I say. _Don't _you_ think so?_ I thought as I turned to the little blonde tied up against the pole in my apartment.

"You _bitch_!" She screamed as I take off my Ali mask, revealing myself.

"I'm not the bitch, honey. You and your posse are." I casually answer as I play with the hem of my newly ironed red trench coat.

-A


	2. Chapter 2

Aria knew that it wasn't Ezra who made her sleepless. It was the night that Ali was kidnapped. Only Aria knew what really happened that night. Only she knows how much danger the other girls were in on that night.

She glances over at Ezra. She could hear his heart monitor beeping regularly. She is now dying to leave and get a cup of coffee or at least take a drink from the water fountain nearby. But she can't. She has learnt her lesson on the night Ali was kidnaped. She turned on her cell and checked the previous messages that "A" sent her:

Stay with Ezra, or else he'll die… this time is for real! -A

She remembers that one. It showed up the night Ezra was shot. She knew what that means. It means missing all the fun times the others have with Ali, and may possibly be isolated by the others after Ezra is awake. She scrolls down to the next one.

You've left him… and I have him… Shall I kill him or Alison? Meany meany, miny moe. Catch a Froggy by the toe. –A

That was the night when Ali was kidnaped. She has left the hospital for fresh air and a cup of coffee from the Brew. Then she received this threatening IM. She panics. She hopped on her car and turned on the engine. Then, another message popped up:

Good news: Ezra's safe; Bad news: Alison's not. –A

There was a photo following the text. It was the 4 girls partying and laughing and having fun. It was the party that they are holding right now in Ali's apartment, without Aria. In the picture, Alison was circled with red lipstick that Aria immediately recognized: jungle red. Ali's favorite lipstick. Aria drove to Philly using the fastest speed. Arriving half an hour later. When she got to the parking lot, she saw a figure on the patio of Alison's apartment. _God, _Aria thought, _look at the mess I've caused! _She ran into the building and went on the elevator to the 26th floor. When she stood in front of her apartment, room 26B, she jammed the extra key that Alison gave her for emergency and jolted the door open, saying, "I-i-it's 'A'." pointing out the window at the dark figure.

'A' scores a win! ... Again. –A

This was sent the second Aria step back into the hospital seeing Ezra lying peacefully as if nothing happened. She hates "A"'s guts.

"Aria." Someone groaned. She knows this voice. Its voice was tender and thick, she I knows clearly who's calling her name.

"Ezra." She answered, voice full of excitement. _He is awake!_ She thought. Finally, after a month of patient waiting, he is awake. She can finally hear his tender-thick voice, look into his bright blue eyes, and taste his sweet lemon-flavored lips.

_He's awake_, Aria texted to the other 3 girls, _but he can't even remember he got shot, so forget about asking him who A is. _

"Who are you texting?" he asked in his cheerful voice, obviously not remembering the chaos that happened the last time he was actually conscious.

"My friends," Aria answered looking up, "You remember Spencer, Hannah, and Emily right?"

"Yeah." The doctors said that a small part of his memory is permanently lost, which Ezra said was a relief because no one wants to remember the night they were shot. Aria kissed his forehead and said, "They're coming to visit you." She sat down on the bed and held his hand. She checked her texts. 4 in total: Spencer and Emily texted "Coming." and Hannah texted "Lady H is taking another visit to the hospital!" the last text was from a blocked number:

Can you count me in for the visit? –A

Anger swarmed into Aria. "A" is _not _going to ruin their relationship again. And Ezra will be safe with her, _forever._ As she cursed at "A" under her breath, she heard Dr. Kingston talking to someone outside.

"…So, are you here to visit Ezra or Aria?"

"No, I'm here to visit you." It was Melissa. She could hear them kissing, then someone called Wren away. _So their back together?_ Everyone knows that he and Melissa have a tough history…but this is… Does Spencer know?

"Hey!" Hannah shouted as she saw them, "So, Mr. Fitz, the principal is –"

"_Hannah._" Spencer scolded as she entered a second later, "Are you better? Wren is a good doctor, so I think your fine."

"Hi!" Emily greeted as she put down a basket filled with stuff (her mom's homemade lasagna?) and a bottle of Board Shorts, "This is my welcome back to reality gift and hope your getting better!"

"_That._ Is what I need." Ezra answered joked back. He looked in the basket, "Ooh, Board Shorts and homemade blackberry pie, my favorite! Thanks a lot!"

The girls laughed. Except for Aria. She is still worried about Wren and Melissa.

"Spence." She called, telling the other 2 to make sure to keep Ezra in sight, and then pulled Spencer into a quiet corner of the hospital, "I heard Melissa and Wren talking today. Here, before you came."

"Let me guess they were arguing."

"Just the opposite, they were kissing."

"Aria, the whole world knows they are over, forever. Okay? I think you missed too much sleep that you start to imagine things."

"I swear to god that I heard them kissing! I heard them talking! I'm not imagining, okay? Just believe me, please!"

"Aria, now that Ezra's awake, you really need to get some sleep."

Aria knows she can't leave Ezra's side until he's out on the streets. That night, when Ezra's about to sleep, he asked how long had Aria had been with him.

"Ever since you were unconscious." She answered, and kissed him goodnight. She hopes that their love would always be like that.

I casually walked into Ezra's little "liar", with a baseball bat swinging behind me. I have been waiting for so long to do this. I lay my bat on a desk near me, and I told my little black hoodies to bring up a big boom box and play my favorite song. The sound echoed off the walls as I smash everything I could smash. Destroying the room. At last, one of my black hoodies passed me a red spray paint and I painted a big "A" on the wall. It will be the best night of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily just started her break from an exhausting hour for working at the Brew and is heading out to the parking lot. Suddenly, her phone beeped as she got on her car. Paranoid that it might be one of "A" threatening texts, she checked it. It was a message from Shana:

I know where Alison is. Meet me at Jenna's. Now.

Hearing Ali's name made her heart jump. She immediately turns on the engine and head strait to Jenna's. She still remembers Jenna getting hit by the head, but she was soon informed that she was out the hospital, and is fine. She pulled up on Jenna's curb and knocked on the door. Jenna, oddly wearing sunglasses indoors, opened the doors.

"Hi," she greeted in her weak voice, "Shana just went to the bathroom, and she'll come out any minute from now."

"Hi," Emily answered, "Sorry about the accident, we almost got Cece. She fell from a 3 meter high place, but she escaped."

"That bitch!" Jenna screamed. Then she offered Emily a seat. Then they sat for half an hour or so.

"Is Shana always this slow? I mean it's been half an hour and we still didn't hear the toilet flush." Emily started to worry.

"Shana!" Jenna called, "are you there?"

"Yes?" Shana shot back from the bathroom.

"What's taking so long?" Emily called back.

"Yes?" Shana shot back again from the bathroom.

"It's not Shana's voice." Jenna said, her voice cracked. Emily knew well that she could rely on Jenna's hearing. Emily got up and said, "I'm gonna go check."

Emily stood in front of the bathroom door and switched the nob. The door swings open, revealing Shana lying motionless on the ground with a pool of blood beneath her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Emily screamed backing up. On the wall above Shana, rows of words were written on the wall with Jenna's red lipstick:

You're late. –A

"What happened?" Jenna asked from the living room.

"She… She's _dead_." Emily answered as she dropped to the floor, "It's –"

"Cece Drake." Jenna finished as she sat down next to Emily, and they both began sobbing.

_Fuck "A"_, Emily swore, _always stopping us. _She was sitting in the police station next to Jenna.

"She was my best_ friend_!" Jenna sobbed, "Why does Cece always have to ruin _everything_!"

"But wasn't Cece in jail?" Emily suggested, "It might be a new Red Coat who is doing all this."

"What is a 'Red Coat'?" Jenna asked.

"The Big A."

Silence.

"You know, I'm back to blind."

"That explains the glasses."

Slowly, Jenna took off her glasses, showing her puffy red eyes and her blind eyes.

"Emily Fields." The officer called her name, guiding her into the questioning room.

"Are you okay, Em?" Hannah asked, concerned, "What did they ask you?" It was a sunny Saturday evening, and they were all in Spencer's hot tub (except for Aria).

"Oh same as usual." Emily answered, "But they also asked if I have any idea who 'A' is, I answered no, and they said that they are going to hunt 'A' down."

"'A' surely is back." Spencer informed, sipping on her lemonade, "I'm worried about Ali, will or did 'A' kill her?"

"Lets just hope for the best." Hannah said miserably. The Main House's doors open. Paranoid, the three stood up and hid behind the bushes.

"Spencer?" Toby asked as he walked towards the hot tub. A shot of relief filled their bodies as they revealed themselves.

"Toby!" Spencer shouted as she ran over to embrace him, "You almost scared me shitless!"

"Who did you think I am? Darth Vader?" Toby joked; obviously knowing the girls are still scared of "A".

"The police knows about 'A', and they're hunting 'A' down." Emily muttered.

"They what?!" Toby was shocked.

"Yeah, but good news is, that we can quit the investigation, since the police are going to do that." Spencer kissed Toby on the cheek, "Lets talk indoor." Then Spencer turned towards the 2 girls and said, "Enjoy the hot tub!" and left.

"Lets go tell Aria the news." Emily said as she grabbed her duffel bag.

"Okay."

Aria and Ezra wasn't shocked when she heard the news, all they said was to be careful about "A", and he/she might use it against them.

"We should still do some investigation." Hannah suggested. She have been reading a lot of mystery novels lately.

"Right. I'm pretty sure 'A' is setting a trap, or else he/she wouldn't write that message on the wall to make the police notice." Ezra observed. He was right, so they all had to be super careful and not make any mistakes now, because whatever they do, "A" will definitely bite back.

"Hey guys!" Spencer shouted as she came in, "Going to Hollis meeting up a friend, thought of dropping by. Never thought you will be here too!" Spencer smiled brightly at Hannah and Emily. "So what are you guys chatting about?"

So they explained the whole theory to Spencer, she agreed and said that she also came up with a plan, "- but let's not talk about it here." Then came a chime from Aria's phone, next a buzz from Emily's, a beep from Hannah's and a tweet from Spencer's. They all know it's from "A".

"One last reminder," Emily read, glancing up at the girls nervously, "WATCH YOUR BACK. Kisses, -"

"- A." they finished together.

I _love_ playing games. I gently held up the deck of cards and shuffled it. I soon put it in front of that kidnapped blonde.

"You choose." I said as I spread out the cards. She carefully drew a card and revealed it, not able to see the card herself. I took a good look at the card, and the picture taped on it, "Don't you think this is a good picture of him?" I asked my little black hoodie.

"The best one. Good choice." He answered. And we both gave the blonde a sly smile.

"Get ready," I warned her, "One of the liars are gonna lose someone they love tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

It is a gloomy morning in Rosewood. The clouds are gathering above Spencer's head, but she doesn't seem to notice it. She is driving to meet Dr. Palmer at a lecture in Hollis for Toby, since he is leaving to New York for a project. On the whole way to Hollis, she has been mapping out the possibilities of who this "A" might be.

"Oh, hello Spencer!" Dr. Palmer called as Spencer got out her car, "You go to school here too? Well, as a retired man I am not supposed to come all the way to Rosewood."

"No, I don't go to school here." Spencer answered, "Heard you're in Rosewood, so I decided to drop by and listen to a retired man's lecture!" They both laughed as Spencer volunteers to help with his wheelchair.

"There are still 20 minutes before the lecture, so why don't we take a walk around the campus?" Dr. Palmer asked.

"No problem." Spencer replied pushing his wheelchair into the shrubs, to the school's garden, "I was actually here to ask you about my last visit with Toby Cavanagh. Remember him?"

"Ah, yes. Young strong man, reminds me on one of his mother's visitors."

"Which one?"

"He was also strong like him, and very passionate, he introduced his name to every staff there. He was very handsome, I think he is British, I cannot recall much of him."

"British?"

"Yes, he said he was something Kingston."

"Wren?" Spencer was shocked. How did Wren even _know_ Toby's mom?

"Ah yes, that rings a bell. Wren Kingston. God he was handsome."

The lecture was boring, as boring as _hell_. Through the lecture, Spencer was thinking of Wren. She hasn't considered him as "A" yet, but it may be possible since even Toby could was "A". After the lecture, Spencer got on her car and drove to the hospital.

"Hey," Spencer greeted the woman in the front desk and asked, "Do you know where Dr. Wren Kingston is?"

"Omigod, so you're the lucky one?" the lady in the front desk gossiped, "Melissa Hastings?"

So Melissa has been meeting Wren, "Yes." She answered in a polite tone.

"OMG!" the lady gasped, "What does his underwear look like?"

"Just answer my question." Spencer became impatient, remembering Aria telling her about it. They _are_ going out after all.

"He is supposed to be in Mr. Ezra Fitz's room. 326, on the third floor, turn right twice, and on your left."

"I know perfectly where that is without your instructions, thank you." Spencer then gave the lady a mocking smile and took off.

"Hey," Wren said as Spencer pushed open the door, panting.

"Hey," Spencer replied. She looked at Aria and said, "You're right."

"About…" Aria looked puzzled.

"Him." Spencer pointed at Wren.

"What about me?" Wren asked, butting into the conversation.

"The lady in the front desk has a crush on you." Spencer covered, with her face serious, "I need to talk to you. Now. Privately." She led him out the room and into the janitors' room.

"What's all the fuss?" Wren asked in a cheery tone.

"I heard you are back with my sister."

"Actually, I-"

"Wait, no, _everyone_ heard you are back with my sister."

"Look, Spencer, Melissa was the one who wanted to restart our relationship."

"The lady in the front desk told me you _fucked_ her._"_

"Now _that_ is rumor."

"I can't even believe all this crap!" Spencer was pulling her hair uncontrollably.

"I could call Radley right now if you want." His voice was unnaturally calm.

"Go ahead," Spencer said challengingly, "But before that, I want to know why were you visiting Toby's mom when she was in Radley?"

"I was warning her." He said in a shaky voice.

"Who were you warning her?"

He hesitated a moment and said, "Aria."

Next stop: Mona's. Hannah asked Mona before in Radley why hasn't she told us about Alison but Mona started crying and Hannah left. This time, Spencer's here for the _whole _truth. She parked in front of Radley, and walked into the creepy mental hospital.

"Hello," the lady said as she passed her a visitors' fill-out sheet, "Who are you here to visit?"

"Mona Vanderwaal." Spencer replied as she passed the paper back.

"Alright Ms. Elizabeth Coerr." The lady answered as she passed a visitor's to Spencer. Spencer pushed open the metal door and made her way to her old room in Radley.

Mona was sitting nicely on her bed and smiled at Spencer when she came in.

"Coerr, what a nice name." Mona exclaimed.

"Elizabeth Coerr."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell us that Alison is alive?"

"Because she is…"

"What?"

"You will never believe me."

"I will if you swear you are telling the truth."

"I swear. I swear on my life." Mona said raising her hand.

"Go ahead."

"I was scared that Hannah wouldn't believe me. Alison actually knew who the Red Coat _is_. She told me and also made me swear not to tell anyone who red coat is and she's alive. Or else she is going to tell Hannah I'm 'A'.

"Cece was only faking to be red coat. The real Red Coat made her do that. Then when I quit the 'A' team, Alison blackmailed me if I spill a word about her being alive, she is going to lie to Hannah I am still working for the Red Coat."

"So who is the Red Coat?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"I would." Spencer sat down next to Mona.

"It's –"

"Sorry, visiting hours are up." A fat lady disturbed them.

"'A' really is 'A', Ian's so 'A'" Mona said as she waved Spencer goodbye, "The code."

Spencer hit "send". She keeps replaying Mona's last words in her head: "_A "really is "A", Ian's so "A". The code. _Could "the code" Mona's talking about really be _the _code? If so, it would be translated "Aria is 'A'". Aria? Really? Aria is one of the victims of "A"! How could she possibly be "A"?

_Ding dong._

Emily or Hannah's here. Spencer opened the door, only to see Wren standing there.

"Have you watched the news? Toby is found dead today at noon, police said he committed suicide by jumping out the window in Radley." He said urgently. Just the second he finished, Spencer's phone tweeted:

Sigh. Like mother, like son. –A

Fuck Alison so much for disturbing my genius plan. And fuck Mona for spilling that. Oh, and Wren. Fuck him too.

"They know its us." My black hoodie reported, obviously meaning the police and about the Toby thing. _Why didn't I expect that! _I screamed in my head. I furiously grabbed a chair and threw it at the blonde's direction, nearly crushing her face.

"Wow," she said, "I never seen you this strong before." I ignored her.

"Plan B." I said to my black hoodie.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "How are we gonna get a 'poisoned apple'?"

"I will make it." I replied, dusting off the dust on the cover of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", "And this time, a kiss cannot break the spell."


End file.
